Baby Mario
Baby Mario is Mario's infant counterpart as well as his baby form. He was first introduced with Baby Luigi in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and sometimes with his brother, has since become a popular character in spin-off games. He looks exactly like his twin, Baby Luigi, except with red colors and blue shoes. Games ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' Baby Mario was kidnapped by Kamek at the start of the game, but was dropped from the sky, where he befriends a group of Yoshis. Who help him rescue his also kidnapped brother. Baby Mario spends most of his time on Yoshi's back, unless Yoshi is hurt in which he flies off in a bubble crying, so Yoshi has a time limit to get him back. Another addition is the Star which when Yoshi picks up, Baby Mario gets a cape and temporary invincibility, in which he can run fast and climb curved walls reaching previously inaccessible areas. ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' In the game, Kamek captures Baby Luigi once again. Baby Mario and Yoshi are forced to save him from the vile Kamek and his minions, the Toadies. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' When Kamek has to search for the Star Children, Baby Mario is captured by him. Luckily, the Stork rescues Baby Mario who joins Yoshi in a quest to rescue the others. The gameplay is almost exactly like Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Like the other babies, Baby Mario has special abilities such as making certain blocks visible. Baby Mario becomes one of the seven Star Children at the end of the game. ''Yoshi's New Island'' The game takes place directly after Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The Stork discovers that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi were delivered to the wrong parents and frantically tries to get to the right house. During this event, Kamek kidnaps Baby Luigi and Baby Mario has to go on yet another adventure with Yoshi. Instead of taking place at Yoshi's Island, the game takes place on Egg Island. At the end, Baby Mario has to defeat Baby Bowser and eventually, future Bowser. ''Mario Sports games Baby Mario appears in several spin-off Mario sports games. ''Mario Golf-Baby Mario makes an appearance in the N64 classic as a playable character. He is the strongest of all the default characters. Mario Tennis ''(series)-Baby Mario makes playable appearances in three games of the series. N64 ''Mario Tennis, ''Game Boy Color ''Mario Tennis, and the 3DS game Mario Tennis Open ''in which he is an unlockable character. In all of the games, he is a speed type. ''Mario Baseball ''(series)-Baby Mario is playable in both games of the series: ''Mario Superstar Baseball ''(GameCube) and ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Wii). ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Baby Mario is one of the four main protagonists in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. He is the first character the first character plays as, starting off in a duel with Baby Bowser who was attempting to kidnap Baby Peach. Then, after the adult forms faint, Baby Mario and his brother, Baby Luigi. Mario and Luigi then encounter the babies, and after Stuffwell, the talking suitcase, convinces the adults to team up with the babies, the four stay together for the game. Though Baby Mario is brave and strong, he is still a baby and often cries and screams and gets scared easily, much like Luigi, baby or not. Baby Mario is also needed to perform hammer attacks piggybacked for Mario, and access Fawful and his bean badge shop. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Baby Mario is one of the characters in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Baby Mario is a Lightweight character. Baby Mario's Special Item is the Chain Chomp, along with his kart being the Goo Goo Buggy. Also, Baby Mario (and Baby Luigi) owns his own course in this game, that course being Baby Park. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Mario is a light-weight character in Mario Kart Wii. He is available from the start. He gives a stat bonus of +3 Weight and +2 Acceleration. ''Mario Kart 8'' Baby Mario is set to appear in Mario Kart 8 as a playable driver for the first time since Mario Kart Wii. He is going to appear as a light-weight driver alongside Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina. Karts/Bikes *Standard Kart S *Booster Seat *Mini Beast *Cheep Charger *Tiny Titan *Blue Falcon *Standard Bike S *Bullet Bike *Bit Bike *Quacker *Magikruiser *Jet Bubble Staff Ghost Tracks *N64 Mario Raceway (Mario Kart Wii) *SNES Mario Circuit 3 (Mario Kart Wii) Gallery Baby_Mario_Artwork_1_-_Super_Mario_World_2.png|''Yoshi's Island'' Superstar_Baby_Mario_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_World_2.png|Yoshi's Island Baby Mario official artwork for MarioGolf64.jpg|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' BabyMario_MT64.png|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' Baby_Mario_Artwork_-_Partners_in_Time.png|''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' File:MKWii BabyMario.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Baby Mario.png|Mario Kart Wii Baby Mario (Mario Kart 8).png|''Mario Kart 8'' 466px-Baby Mario Artwork - Yoshi's New Island.png|''Yoshi's New Island '' es:Bebé Mario fr:Bébé Mario it:Baby Mario pl:Baby Mario de:Baby Mario fi:Baby Mario nl:Baby Mario pt-br:Bebê Mário da:Baby Mario Category:Babies Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Kart Wii Characters Category:Super Mario World 2 Characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS Characters Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf Characters Category:Mario Tennis Characters Category:Characters in Mario Kart 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans